1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate to methods and/or apparatuses for adaptively determining voltage reset timings.
2. Description of Related Art
An X-ray image photographing system, which is medical imaging equipment using radiation, is undergoing a change from an analog type to a digital type. With such a trend, an X-ray detector that may be an element of a digital X-ray system is also undergoing a change. Digital X-ray detection technology may be generally categorized into an indirect method, that may convert X-ray into visible light and then converts the visible light signal into an electrical signal to generate an image, and a direct method, that may convert an X-ray signal into an electrical signal to generate an image.
The indirect method may be categorized into an integrating method, that accumulates a converted electrical signal for a certain time to generate an image signal, and a photon counting detection (PCD) method, that counts the number of X-ray photons to generate an image signal. Here, the PCD method generates an image, that may enable an X-ray energy level to be distinguished, through one-time photographing, and acquires a high-quality image of an object although the object is slightly exposed to X-rays.
Although some example embodiments will be described with relation to a medical imaging system, those skilled in the art will appreciate that some example embodiments may be applied to other types of systems, such as an imaging system not used in the medical field, a more general purpose readout circuit, or a voltage reset apparatus.